


The Shooting Stars They See

by DWayneright



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x3 - Freeform, Anniversary, Celebrations, Feelings, M/M, Peace, Plans For The Future, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, non-mech, not post-Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWayneright/pseuds/DWayneright
Summary: Narrator: In the year After Colony 196, a new era of peace is upon us and love has been given a chance. But in the aftermath of such intense and reckless warfare waging devastation across the Earth and Space for so long, everyone impacted must work to find their new path. For the first time since that fateful “final victory”, our five gundam pilots, along with those that supported them, will be gathered in the same place once again for a time of celebration and remembrance of the past. For some, will it also change their future?*Theme song plays as the title is announced*The Shooting Stars They SeeTrowa/HeeroDuo/Hilde mentioned
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Heero Yuy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Shooting Stars They See

The Shooting Stars They See

Pagan entered the office of Foreign Minister Relena (Peacecraft) Darlian just as she breathed a sigh of relief as the preparations for the evening’s get-together were nearing completion. “We are on schedule to receive your guests, Mrs. Relena. And I confess I am anxious to see a few of them again myself, so I cannot imagine what you must be feeling.”

Relena looked up from her desk, “Thank you, Pagan. Right now, I am feeling-that I don’t know what I’m feeling. So that means it’s best to get the show on the road, as it were.”

“Very good, my Lady.” With that, Pagan left her to her thoughts. It had been no easy task to track down and contact each Gundam pilot, whose very natures are to be difficult to find, along with people in their lives who had all come into contact with some if not all of each other through association with them. Relena was able to be consumed by the task itself rather than allowing herself to dwell on any feelings that seeing them again might bring.

It was far from the first time that Heero had crossed her mind since the war had ended, but it was the first time since he had left the gift in her seat that they would be coming into contact. She couldn’t deny that she had long held feelings for him, though there had never been time to entertain them, and certainly none to define them in the light of day.

The “party” was to be held in her summer home in Newport City, formerly the capital of the Sanc Kingdom. After finally speaking to Heero via telephone, she could hear the reluctance in his voice at coming, though the conversation became easier at the promise that the occasion would be intimate and without the confining formality that she always seemed to find herself in. It was definitely an easier sell at the mention that all of the other gundam pilots had confirmed their attendance. She made a point to invite them first and him last for the purpose of securing that as ammunition.

Duo and Hilde were the first to arrive. She greeted them both eagerly as she found herself pulled into an unashamed hug by Duo when she approached them. She remembered how supportive Duo had been when she was attempting to govern a nation in the face of adversity and was eager to get to know Hilde better after having only briefly met her aboard Libra. She welcomed the opportunity to speak with them as just “Relena.” Not wanting to appear obvious, she waited a good while before asking her question: “Have you seen-?” Her unfinished question hung in the air for a second as she seemed to think better of it. However, Duo knew exactly what that question was.

He smiled gently, “No Relena, I haven’t seen Heero in a long while, and I don’t know that anyone else has either. Gotta say, I’m looking forward to seeing him again myself.”

As the day grew on, more and more guests arrived. Wufei, Sally, Howard, Lady Une, Quatre, Noin, Trowa, Catherine all arrived within the next hour, and as the appointed time drew near, even Dorothy made her appearance. She clung to a corner after having a brief and awkward conversation with Quatre in regards to his and her health. After 6pm had come, Heero still hadn’t arrived, and Relena felt herself staring at the door barely listening to the conversations that were happening around her. 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Relena turned to acknowledge the owner of the soft masculine voice. Of all the Gundam pilots, Trowa Barton, along with perhaps Wufei, was the one she knew the least. Though of the two, Trowa’s countenance was definitely the more inviting and she was determined to know all of the pilot’s that had so closely shared Heero’s experience.

“Yes, I’m sure he will.” She said, smiling, before quickly turning to face everyone and invite them to the tables setup in the gardens behind her home.

As everyone began to spread around the tables, a lone figure approached them seemingly to come from the wooded area behind her property. Heero approached the group wearing a suit similar to the one he’d worn at the academy where he’d first met Relena. 

Everyone grew quiet at first upon seeing him, but as he crossed the greenery and came closer to the tables, he heard happy greetings thrown his way. He also found himself under one of Duo’s expressive arms as he was led over to wear Relena was standing by the food table, as a good hostess should.

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, “Oh Heero, I’m so glad you made it. But you shouldn’t have dressed so nicely, I told you it was going to be a casual dinner.”

Heero smirked, “Yes, but dressing down means different things for different people. To you, I thought this would be dressing down.”

Relena’s smile slipped a bit as she thought about what he said, luckily she was saved by Noin and Sally who stated, “Let’s just count ourselves lucky he didn’t come in shorts and the green tank top.” That got laughs from everyone who knew him, which was pretty much everyone present. Lady Une found that one particularly amusing as she almost coughed on her tea.

Heero smiled fully at that and then he did approach Relena and gave her a hug before he helped himself to the food as well.

He sat himself at a table that included Duo, Wufei, Hilde and Howard. After about half an hour, they’d all caught up on what everyone had been doing with themselves post-war. Wufei had joined the Preventers and was working under Lady Une. Duo and Hilde had become engaged which earned several congratulations calls from nearby tables as well. Howard had entered retirement but still continued junk dealing on the black market part time. And Heero was always a wayward mystery, so that of course invited intrusive questions. “You know Heero, saving the world and all, you’d think a young man like you should be able to have any lady he’d like.”

Heero looked down at his glass of wine with a frown.

Duo added, “Not only that, but what about the one who’s always been standing right in front of you?”

Hilde said, “Now Duo, maybe leave -”

Before he could finish, Howard said, “Anyone with eyes here can see she has the hots for him.” Wagging his eyebrows after he said it.

Luckily, at the cheers nearby Trowa appeared to be standing and walking toward the partial stone railing, Heero was saved from further interrogation and was also transfixed. Watching as Trowa jumped up and immediately into an act that could only be from his continued circus work, he found himself staring with heated intensity as Trowas movement loosened the sweater he was wearing from being tucked into his jeans. He felt heat rise to his face as he realized he’d never seen anything quite so graceful or effortlessly beautiful in his life. 

As Relena cheered encouragingly with the other women, her face turned for a moment and she saw Heero. He had a look on his face that she’d never seen on him before. The kind of look that made her envious that he could look at someone else this way. The kind of look that immediately let her know where she stood and answered all her questions. She watched as he stood with everyone to applaud Trowa and saw as he slung his jacket over the back of his chair and slowly walked toward the house with his hands in his pockets.

She got up to follow him, absolutely unsure of what was happening or what she would say. 

After she followed him to her library, she closed the door behind them, grateful for that announcing her presence instead of her having to do so. Heero turned and said her name, just as he always had, “Relena.”

“Heero, I’m sorry for intruding.” Relena said, making to sit down on a sofa and gesturing for him to do the same.

“It’s your house, you can do as you like.” Heero said, monotone as ever.  
“Yes, I suppose I can. But I want you to be comfortable around me. That’s what I’ve always wanted with you.” Relena said gently.

Heero side glanced at her, suddenly wary of the direction this conversation might turn. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that it must be very difficult for you. The way you grew up alone, and what you did during the war. I want to know how you’re doing now.” She said carefully.

Heero sighed, “I’m fine.” He stated simply.

“Well, I noticed that when the others were asking you questions about finding a-woman...you became irritable.” Relena

“Not everyone can wear their heart on their sleeves as you do.” Heero said, free of malice or judgement.

“I also saw the way you looked at your fellow pilot just now.” Relena said, again with the utmost care.

At that, heat again rose to Heero’s face and he turned his head and his eyes closed as if he’d just been slapped. She took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her, “It’s ok, Heero. You should tell him, you know?”

Heero held her gaze for a moment before he slowly took her hands from his face and shuddered, “I don’t know how.”

“I’ve known you a long while now, Heero, and I have to say that does not surprise me.” She said in jest, trying to bring a smile to his face.

She succeeded as he smirked. “Well, I should’ve known I could ask you. You’re the one who’s great with words.”

“Yes, you should have known that.” She said seriously.

“Ever since I saw you on that beach and you covered your face and ran, that’s all you’ve been doing. It’s time to stop.” Relena said, not confrontationally.  
Heero looked at her full on and took her words in as she continued, “There’s no need to hide who you are or what you feel any longer. It’s time for you to be happy.”

“Thank you.” Heero said, simply.

“Thank you, Heero. If there’s anything you ever need, please reach out to me and promise me you’ll stop hiding.” Relena said.

“I will.” And with that, they returned to the balcony as the evening turned into night with a gorgeous setting Sun.

Happy to see them rejoining the group, some of them murmured assumptions that the two of them had spent the quality time together that they’d needed for their relationship. Heero noted that Trowa was not among those near and he looked, seeing that he wasn’t even on the balcony. 

“Excuse me.” Heero said to his fellow gundam pilots, walking over to Catherine.

“And how are you, Heero?” Catherine asked, as he approached her.

“I’m good. And yourself?” Heero asked politely.

“I’m well, thank you. I noticed you haven’t spoken to Trowa this evening though.” She said, turning her drink idly.

“I was just looking for him, do you know where he went?” Heero asked.

She regarded him with a small smile. She’d always been so very protective of Trowa and this had not changed even with peace over war. Catherine also remembered how tenderly Trowa had cared for Heero as he recovered from self-destructing nearby. She also noticed the way Heero regarded him. Heero wore a mask of steel, however, she was in the business of masquerading. He couldn’t fool her. Trowa may be oblivious, but she knew what the stolen glances and the gazes that were caught held for Trowa in Heero’s eyes. She told him that Trowa went to the edge of the forest toward a gazebo they’d seen earlier.

Heero spoke very little in a room, but was one of those people that commanded a presence that everyone noticed. So naturally, everyone noticed when he departed the balcony as daylight was departing. Her garden was spacious but not so large as one could get easily lost, so Heero found Trowa shortly.

Trowa looked up as he heard footsteps nearby, and smiled when he saw Heero approaching in his partial suit with a white shirt, exposed suspenders, and his jacket he’d grabbed from his chair in one hand. He smiled softly and offered, “Well, hey there.” 

“Hey, yourself.” Heero said as he leaned against the post across from where Trowa was seated.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Trowa observed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this nice before.”

“Thank you. You look really..good.” Heero said, his throat closing in and suddenly drying.

Trowa was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting sweater, so he laughed and said, “Well that’s kind of you, but next to you I feel like a slob.” 

Before Heero could protest, Trowa asked, “How is Relena? I think she was worried that you wouldn’t come today.”

“She’s fine. We talked.” Heero said.

Something flashed briefly in Trowa’s eyes when he said that. But not unlike Heero, Trowa was prone to keeping his emotions tampered down, so it went as quickly as it had come.

“I’m glad, you always cared very deeply for her. I hope you keep seeing her after today.” Trowa said warmly.

Heero felt himself growing frustrated, it was becoming more difficult to say what he wanted. But Heero was never one to cower once his mind was singularly focused on something.

“You looked really great earlier. With your performance, I mean.” 

Trowa laughed a little, and his smile reached his eyes. Heero took the opportunity to move from the pole to the bench next to Trowa.

“I’d like to watch you again sometime.” Heero said, hoping his voice didn’t carry with it the thickness of his saying.

Trowa looked at him for a minute before replying, “And I’d like for you to watch me.”

Now that the Sun had set, the air wasn’t outright cold but it had taken a chilly turn. Noticing Trowa’s arms begin to close around himself, Heero wordlessly opened his jacket and put it around Trowa’s shoulders. Trowa smiled at him shyly. 

“You know, I’ve always liked you Heero. Ever since I found you in that wreckage. You are so strong and so determined to do what you think is right.” Trowa said.

Heero thought for a minute before replying, “I’m not the best at-being with people. But you-it’s so easy with you. I can wear anything and be just fine.”

There was so much they wanted to say, and so much they wanted to ask. Things to tell about where they’ve been, roads untraveled that lay ahead. Right now though, it was about the small things and this moment in front of them. It was the first time they’d been together where nothing bigger weighed on their shoulders, and it wasn’t right to weight it down with something big. So they walked slowly together, closely enjoying the easy silence under the night sky filled with starlight.

The others had retired into the house at this point and looked through the french doors and noticed how intimate the two appeared as they approached the doors. It was unspoken amongst all of them, and even Duo seemed to get the hint, that when Heero and Trowa rejoined them, there wouldn’t be a fuss. Noin was reminded of what she still felt for Zechs, believing and knowing him to be out there somewhere. Une felt the stirring of her love and devotion to Treize. Howard saw in his mind every single woman he’d ever held up until this point. Wufei, Quatre, Catherine, and Dorothy looked to the future to those they hadn’t met or were right in front of each of them in hopes of finding what Heero and Trowa now had. Much like the newborn peace that emerged after the war, this new relationship needed time and space to grow. And they were all more than happy to watch, in hopes that one day it would shine back at them bright.


End file.
